1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a monitoring system and method thereof, and more particularly to a monitoring system and method thereof using a remote controller to adjust a monitoring screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Living in modern times when science and technology advance rapidly, the monitoring system has become a necessity to the security of people's life. The monitoring system normally employs several cameras to successfully shoot the sceneries and then employs a digital video recorder (DVR) to receive the images successfully shot by the cameras. The DVR uses digital technology to process the compression and decompression of images, not only prolonging the recording time but also resolving the problem of having decayed signals in the video tape. Besides, when a video tape is to be played back, the user can search for the shots according to parameters such as date, time, camera, warning records and so on. The motion detecting function of the DVR in particularity can ascertain the precision in security by setting a motion detecting area for a predetermined camera. The DVR can be further linked to the Internet so that digital image signals can be transmitted via the Internet. The user can achieve an instant monitoring at a remote end by a computer browser. All settings and operations are the same as if the user were using a host computer, so that the user can instantly grip the information with regards to the security at selected spots.
A conventional monitoring system includes several cameras, a DVR, a computer, a monitor, a mouse and a keyboard. The computer can retrieve the successive images shot by the camera from the DVR and control the monitor to display the successive images in the monitoring screen. Besides, the user can use the mouse or the keyboard to adjust the size, brightness, contrast or color of the monitoring screen or switch the monitoring screen to display the successive images shot by different cameras. Therefore, when the user is not using the mouse and the keyboard, the user would store them up lest the user's line-of-sight might be blocked when viewing the monitor.
However, when the user would like to adjust the monitoring screen, the user has to reach the keyboard and the mouse before the user can use the keyboard and the mouse to adjust the monitoring screen. So, the adjustment of the monitoring screen is subject to the restriction of space. The user may even be unable to locate the misplaced keyboard and mouse. The conventional monitoring system can not provide the user with the convenience of adjusting the monitoring screen wherever and whenever they feel like to, largely reducing the practicality of the monitoring system.